The invention relates to a coupling device for the connection of hoses, especially for the connection of dental supply hoses.
For the operation of dental instruments, especially electrically and/or pneumatically operated dental instruments, it is necessary to connect the instruments to supply and/or control units. The connection of the instruments to the supply and control units is achieved by means of dental supply hoses. For this purpose, there are coupling devices that can connect both the respective dental instrument to the supply hose and also the supply hose to a supply and control unit.
A dental instrument normally includes a handpiece element and a treatment implement held therein, in the form of a drill or similar implement. A tartar remover preferably implemented using ultrasonic technology or a rinsing unit is also understood to be a dental instrument. The dental instruments comprise in their respective handpiece element electrically or pneumatically operated motor units or ultrasonic units, which are supplied by the supply hose by the supply and control unit with the fluids, electrical power and/or electrical control signals which are required for operation.
In the supply and control of dental instruments, a connection between two supply hoses or between hose sections can also be necessary. The connection of two supply hoses or hose sections is frequently achieved by coupling devices that enable coupling by means of balls or threads or so-called Luer Lock connectors. In such coupling devices, however, the coupled state can be established or released only if the coupling device is easily accessible and can be encompassed by the fingers. Twisting one coupling element off of the other also results in turning or twisting of the hose sections that are connected to the coupling elements, which in many cases is very disadvantageous. German Patent No. DE 196 37 266 C1 describes a coupling for connecting a hose to a medical instrument or to another hose, and in coupled state, a first coupling element having a convex ball surface bears against a concave ball surface of a second coupling element, in which both coupling elements are axially braced against each other in a sealing manner. For this purpose, the first coupling element can be swiveled into a holder located on the second coupling element and for releasing the coupled state can be swiveled out again. Although establishing and releasing the coupled state of the coupling, disclosed in German Patent No. DE 196 37 266 C1, requires no twisting of the first coupling element from the second and eliminates the afore-mentioned disadvantages, the swiveling of the first coupling element into and out of the second coupling element is possible in only one direction, since the holder located on the second coupling element constitutes a rigid limitation or a stop.
It is an object of the invention therefore is to provide a coupling device for the connection of hoses, especially dental supply hoses, which makes it possible to establish and release a coupled state in an especially simple manner that is also gentle on the hoses or supply hoses, especially in tight spatial conditions.